


От искры разгорелось пламя

by MouseGemini, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с двух мужчин. И двумя мужчинами закончилось.</p><p>(Или: Тихий вечер в Бэттлворде; пустынные пляжи, костры, извинения и предложения. А еще обнаженка).</p>
            </blockquote>





	От искры разгорелось пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spark That Started the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084783) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Это фикс 44 выпуска «Мстителей» (Хикмана) и Секретных войн; написано за день до выхода 3 выпуска «Secret Wars» и 9 выпуска «Superior Iron Man», поэтому в тексте выдвинуто предположение, что Тони не был «перевывернут» до A44, и, соответственно, все, что описывается в SW3/SIM9 и дальше, не имеет к этому отношения (хотя, на удивление, тут затронуты темы, схожие с теми, которые поднимались в SW3). Ах, вся эта прелесть фандома с незавершенным каноном.  
> Название украдено из 1 выпуска 5 тома «Мстителей».

ЭКСТРЕМИС 3.0: Успешная загрузка.  
ЭКСТРЕМИС 3.0: Проверка физической целостности… 100 %  
ЭКСТРЕМИС 3.0: Исцеляющий фактор… 100 %  
ЭКСТРЕМИС 3.0: Успешная авторизация.  
stark@localhost: Подготовка сетевых служб…  
stark@localhost: Коммуникационный Интернет-протокол: открытие порта 23…  
stark@localhost: Подключение к doom.battleworld.net…  
doom.battleworld.net: Подключено.  
doom.battleworld.net: Подключение к модулю памяти и замещение…  
doom.battleworld.net: Поиск домена.  
doom.battleworld.net: Резюме домена Бэттлворд: неудача. Не обнаружен барон  
doom.battleworld.net: Стирание памяти — неудача (Причина: вне домена)  
doom.battleworld.net: Ересь. Энтони Старк (Земля-616) вне домена Дума.  
doom.battleworld.net: Ересь. Ересь. Ересь. Склонитесь перед Богом-Императором Думом.  
doom.battleworld.net: Ересь. Ересь. Ересь. Ересь. Ересь. Ересь. Ересь.

 

Тони лежит на спине — по ощущениям, будто бы в песке. Теплые лучи солнца ласкают обнаженную кожу. Он уже начал просыпаться, но явно еще не совсем в себе, потому как эти сообщения об ошибках — самые странные из всех, что ему когда-либо встречались. А потом он резко вскидывается, потому что… черт побери, в его голове мелькают TCP/IP сообщения об ошибках, а ведь он выжег сеть из мозга много лет назад.

Тони садится. Открывает глаза.

Осматривает себя и замечает, что совершенно обнажен. В груди нет репульсора [1], равно как и каких-либо признаков, что он когда-то там был.

Он действительно лежал в песке, потому что находится на пляже. 

День близится к вечеру; солнце клонится к горизонту. Насколько хватает взгляда, кругом вода. Позади дюны, а между ними деревья. 

«Остров», — решает Тони, рассматривая изгиб берега. Потом встает, разворачивается — и тут видит его.

Примерно в десяти футах дальше по берегу лежит человек. Он тоже обнажен. Лица не видно: голова повернута в сторону и прижата к песку. Весь он будто позолочен: идеальная сияющая кожа, золотые волосы, словно пленившие блеск солнечных лучей.

«Погоди-ка, — думает Тони сумрачно и смущенно. — Что-то тут не так».

Да нет, все правильно. Просто не так, как должно быть.

Тони знает этого человека. Узнал бы его где угодно, даже не нужно для этого видеть лица.

Это Стив.

Тони чувствует резкий прилив крови, она пульсирует в висках частыми толчками.

Потом он вспоминает.

Он… И Стив… Дрались… финальная стычка под алым небом… и хелликарьер падал… [2]

Он понятия не имеет, где находится или как сюда попал. Или, если на то пошло, почему Стив снова молодой [3], или что случилось с его собственным репульсором. То есть, да, он строил Возрождение, но совсем не оставалось времени сделать что-то до того, как Стив…

«Ересь, ересь, ересь», — снова принимается нашептывать голос в голове. Тони хмурится и уходит в оффлайн. Что бы это ни было, сейчас от этой штуки помощи никакой.

Между тем, Стив приподнимается, опираясь на руки, несколько раз моргает, а потом смотрит прямо на него.

— Тони? — спрашивает он хрипло, с недоверием; и в его голосе больше нет злобы, даже лютой ярости больше нет. Он кажется таким… одиноким.

Тони слегка улыбается.

— Да, это я, — отвечает он под пристальным взглядом, по-прежнему обращенным на него.

— Мы мертвы? — Стив осматривает себя, скользит руками по своему телу, словно не может поверить, что оно настоящее. — Больше ничего не болит. И я… Ко мне вернулась сыворотка, и только взгляни на свою грудь, Тони… 

— У меня снова есть Экстремис [4], — отвечает Тони дрожащим голосом: ему кажется, что произнося это вслух, он будто испытывает судьбу. — Абсолютно функциональный. Кажется, он меня подлатал. И я уверен, что мы не мертвы.

— Что ты сделал? 

В вопросе нет обвинения или упрека, только благоговейный трепет. Стив смотрит, широко распахнув глаза, чуть приоткрыв рот; обычно он так выглядел, когда Тони приводил его в мастерскую, чтобы показать что-нибудь удивительное. Стив… Стив думает, что это его рук дело. Стив считает, что в конце концов, не смотря ни на что, он, Тони, их спас.

Тони жалеет, что оказался на это не способен.

— Это не я. — Он ощущает, что такого ответа недостаточно, слегка мнется, чувствуя себя жалким под взглядом Стива. Потом наклоняется вперед, подсознательно стремясь казаться меньше (желательно — вообще стать невидимым).

— Я хотел всех спасти, — добавляет Тони, снова осматриваясь. Вокруг пусто. Осознание случившегося оседает тяжелым грузом, все внутри сжимается. — Думаю… Возможно, я спас только нас.

Он потерпел поражение — снова.

Он приближается к Стиву, и даже не знает, зачем. Ждет, пока Стив что-нибудь скажет, накричит на него, заявит, что он недостаточно хорош, обвинит во лжи, замахнется для удара — в общем, сделает все то, что страстно желал сделать уже несколько месяцев, чем пылал настолько, что это буквально сжирало его живьем [5].

Стив же просто усаживается, откидывается на пятки, молча смотрит на него распахнутыми глазами — голубыми, как океан. Потом тянется, чтобы прикоснуться.

Ой.

Может быть, им выпал второй шанс?

Тони принимает руку Стива и тянет на себя, чтобы помочь ему подняться на ноги. Стив не нуждается в его помощи — сейчас-то точно уже нет — но он хочет взять Тони за руку, и разве не так всегда между ними было? 

— Идем, — говорит Стив, сжимая пальцы Тони. — Посмотрим, что там есть.

* * *  
Они на острове. Больше тут никого нет. Но есть чистая вода. Некоторые растения съедобны, как многозначительно замечает Стив по дороге — будто кто-то еще их услышит. Тони полагает, что после приключений в измерении Z Стив немало знает о таких вещах. У него самого есть некоторый багаж знаний относительно выживания в дикой природе, к счастью, ничто из него не противоречит мнению Стива.  
Когда Солнце начинает садиться и на мир опускаются сумерки, Тони начинает видеть ночных зверьков — он замечает их глаза, отражающие свет, и Экстремис выдает данные об инфракрасном излучении существ, снующих туда-сюда у земли.

Могло быть намного хуже, думает Тони.

Стив не очень разговорчив, только указывает время от времени на различные растения. В какой-то момент он останавливается и смотрит прямо на Тони — омытый последними оранжевыми лучами уходящего дня, образующими вокруг его головы нимб, он так чертовски красив той красотою, которой Тони больше не вправе даже восхищаться — после всего того, что он сделал.

Надо извиниться. Даже если он знает, что в случае необходимости снова сделал бы то же самое.

В прошлый раз было намного проще говорить «извини» — он ведь не помнил, что натворил [6].

Стив прочищает горло.

— Стоит разжечь костер, — говорит он. — Может похолодать.

— Мне он не нужен, — отвечает Тони. — У меня теперь есть Экстремис, я могу настроить себя так, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. А у тебя снова имеется сыворотка, поэтому и тебе не нужно…

— Я хочу огонь, — тихо признает Стив, не глядя Тони в глаза. — Пожалуйста?

Тони никогда и ни в чем не мог отказать этому человеку — чего бы тот ни пожелал. Наверное, это проблема.

— Ага, — говорит Тони. — Да, хорошо.

* * *  
Они разжигают костер на пляже — там, где очнулись. 

Работают сообща, но молча: собирают камни, дрова, хворост, сухую траву; Тони дотошно рассортировывает все по размеру, а потом принимается делать круг из камней. Когда он заканчивает, Стив усаживается рядом и складывает вместе большие поленья, прислоняя их друг к другу. У него умелые руки — теперь снова гладкие, лишенные шрамов. Щепки и траву он устраивает внизу. Тони смотрит, как перекатываются мышцы на его руках; наблюдает за тем, с какой легкостью Стив удерживает равновесие, восхищается его грациозностью и мощью. Он и раньше видел Стива без сыворотки. Он знает, что его мятежный, огненный, ослепительный по силе дух всегда остается при нем, не важно, что происходит с телом; знает, что не будет любить Стива меньше ни при каких обстоятельствах — что бы с его внешностью ни случилось. Но именно таким он Стива впервые увидел и таким узнал. Это кажется знакомым. Как в старые добрые дни.

Тони не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз они что-то вместе создавали. Мир Мстителей не считается [7]. Машина тоже. В любом случае, это все легло на его плечи, и он не может вспоминать об этом без горечи во рту, потому что эти вещи родились из лжи и недосказанности.

Раньше они собирали команды. Строили дом. Они были Мстителями [8].

Возможно, по-прежнему ими являются.

Стив садится поудобней и смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. Как сообщает Экстремис, в костях Тони, как и раньше, прячется костюм [9]. Можно вызвать наладонный репульсор, перенастроить его на отдачу тепла. Черт, да можно просто надеть костюм… тогда он не будет таким уж голым. Но Тони больше не хочет носить эту броню; его разум больше не во власти иллюзорной идеальности, теперь он помнит, что делал, пока этот костюм носил. 

Кроме того, у них обоих нет никаких вещей; будет честно, если Тони останется нагим. Стив все равно ничего нового не увидит, а больше тут никого нет.

Но Стиву нужен костер, ради этого Тони потерпит костюм. Он вытягивает руку; сформировать репульсор и настроить его так, чтобы выделял тепло, — секундная работа. Еще мгновенье — и трава занимается огнем, следом за ней и щепки.

Стив молча наблюдает за ним, смотрит, как перчатка снова прячется под кожей. Он чуть улыбается, и от этого Тони становится легко, в груди появляется особенное теплое чувство, оно искрится и чуть покалывает изнутри — он сделал для Стива что-то правильное, что-то хорошее. И Боже, он хочет всегда это чувствовать — это лучше, чем секс, лучше, чем алкоголь, даже лучше, чем полет. 

На небе появляются звезды. Но Пояса Ориона — его знакомую линию Тони может найти быстрее всего — нет. Кривого четырехугольника Большой Медведицы тоже. Они исчезли. Экстремис пытается найти соответствия, определить знакомые созвездия в зоне видимости, но с нулевым результатом.

Тони наблюдает, как Стив изучает небо, и знает, что тот тоже понимает: это не Земля.

Стив усаживается рядом; пламя потрескивающего костра отражается в его глазах.

— Утром, когда станет светло, — говорит он. — Постараемся понять, где мы. Этот клочок суши не может быть единственным на планете.

— Мы на Бэттлворде, — отвечает Тони, и Стив удивленно моргает.

— Как ты узнал?

Экстремис пытается подключиться к местным серверам. Они идентифицируются как Бэттлворд. Принадлежат Думу. Я… Я думаю, мы вообще не должны помнить, что случилось до этого. Нам пытаются стереть память, но почему-то не получается. Не знаю точнее, не понимаю значение сообщений об ошибках. Что-то о бароне…

— Бэттлворд? — спрашивает Стив, нахмурившись. — Как… Как та штука с Бейондером [10]?

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Наверное. Меня же тогда там не было, помнишь? Надо спрашивать у Роуди. Я, вероятно… ушел в запой.

А еще он частенько бывал пьяным совсем недавно, об этом нельзя забывать [11]. 

Какое-то время они сидят молча. Тони наблюдает, как дымок поднимается в ночное небо. «Как мило, — думает он. — Так хорошо».  
Пока нет нужды говорить о чем-то важном (и идеальный вариант — вообще ни о чем не говорить), он справляется.

— Знаешь, мне очень жаль, — говорит, наконец, Стив. Да уж, все же придется кое-что обсудить.

Тони зажмуривается.

— Стив, не надо…

— Я думал, что ты лгал, — продолжает Стив. Он произносит слова тихо, почти без эмоций. — Я думал, когда все погибнет, совсем ничего не останется. И я был в ужасе от этого. Я так злился на тебя за то, что ты обещал надежду в той ситуации, где и тени ее не было. Но вот мы здесь, и мы живы. В конце концов, после гибели Вселенной кое-что все же осталось.

Тони отворачивается, не открывая глаз.

— Я лгал. Мои данные не соответствовали тому, что я говорил. У меня… У меня был план, но не было времени, и… это был не он. Это был не я.

— Я совершал ошибки, — хрипло говорит Стив, и у Тони появляется ужасное чувство, что если он откроет глаза, то увидит его плачущим. Все внутри сжимается; он будто задыхается, глаза начинает жечь. Кажется, он дрожит.

— Я совершал гораздо худшие, — через силу произносит в ответ Тони. — И я… Я сделал бы это снова, принял бы опять каждое хреновое решение, потому что я не могу этого не сделать, и я даже не понимаю, почему, учитывая все это, ты еще здесь…

Он чувствует теплое прикосновение и, открыв глаза, видит руку Стива на своем плече. В широко раскрытых глазах Стива решительность, на щеках — слезы. Позади трещит костер, вздымая вверх высокие языки пламени.

— Я никогда не ждал, что ты станешь другим, не таким, какой ты есть, — заверяет Стив, бездумно вытирая слезы свободной рукой. В этой фразе столько возможных скрытых смыслов…

Голос Тони тоже очень хриплый.

— В какой-то момент мы наблюдали столкновение — первое с населенной планетой… первое после того, как ты узнал о моей лжи… И Нэмор активировал бомбу, достаточно мощную, чтобы уничтожить этот другой мир. И мы… Мы, Иллюминаты, кричали друг на друга, и именно тогда, когда Нэмор принял решение, я осознал, что всегда думал, будто найдется другой путь — пусть даже я был в числе тех, кто эту чертову бомбу создал. И потом я вспомнил твои слова, которые ты сказал мне до того, как мы… до того, как я…

Он не в состоянии договаривать. Не может даже извиниться. Не может дать название своим чувствам.

— Я был не таким, как тебе надо, — говорит Тони; и словами не выразить ужасный смысл произошедшего. Он несколько раз рвано вдыхает; дым жжет горло.

— Ты был таким, как надо, — отвечает Стив. — Всегда. Ты делал то, что считал правильным. Я не могу просить тебя о большем. И да, я был взбешен, я… я не очень-то вдумывался. Но я не хотел бы, чтобы ты менялся, был кем-то другим, даже с учетом всего того, что… что случилось между нами. На таких принципах строить отношения нельзя.

Тони фыркает.

— Ты так говоришь, будто мы встречаемся.

В свете костра видно, что Стив улыбается. Стив не улыбался ему — искренне, по-настоящему — много месяцев; и даже тогда, когда они искренне радовались друг другу, Тони уже увяз в своей ужасной лжи.

— Ну, все тяготы разрыва мы прошли, — сухо замечает Стив. — Но никто никого так и не уложил в постель. Позор просто, что мы как-то упустили самую приятную часть.

Тони думает о том, видит ли Стив в темноте его лицо. Думает о том, как сейчас выглядит.

— Ты что, заигрываешь со мной? — спрашивает он напряженно, и его голос, похоже, на октаву выше, чем обычно. И внезапно приходит особенно резкое осознание, что они оба голые; и Боже, из всех вещей, которые не ожидаешь во время конца мира…

Такая реакция не достойна Тони Старка, галантного и опытного плейбоя, но для Стива он никогда таким и не был. Стив видит его безо всяких масок, без брони.

— Типа того? — чуть неловко спрашивает Стив, подаваясь вперед. — Я не планировал… Просто как-то вот так получилось.

Он встряхивается и начинает снова.

— Я просто… Ты всегда был рядом. Я всегда думал, что будет время сказать тебе, а потом выяснилось, что его нет, а потом мы все оказались на пороге гибели, и ты уже даже не был собой… И я просто стремился как-то это выразить. Теперь, когда ты здесь. Я просто хотел… как и прежде быть с тобой, если ты не против.

Тони смотрит на изгиб губ Стива, сложившихся в нервную улыбку. В нем все кипит от панического нервного возбуждения.

— А теперь ты прямо как предложение делаешь. О, Боже.

— Ну, — отвечает Стив, вздернув подбородок, словно Тони только что бросил ему вызов. — По совести говоря, помолвка у нас вышла безумно долгой. 

Тони таращится на него. Возможно, он умер или галлюцинирует, потому что все это не может быть взаправду, просто не может; это же верхняя строчка из списка «То, Что Тони Старк Никогда Не Заслужит».

Стив целует его, очень нежно. У него теплые губы.

— Я не буду заниматься сексом на пляже, — говорит Тони, потому что его мозг вообще закоротило, и он уже не соображает, что можно сказать, а что нет. — Серьезно, идея плохая. Звучит, конечно, очень заманчиво, но нет. Верь мне.

Стив хихикает и гладит его скулу большим пальцем. Он жив. Они живы. Стив… Стив прощает его, пусть даже и не следует этого делать.

Он прощает Стива.

— Тогда не будем, — соглашается Стив. — Поспи. Я первый покараулю. Не волнуйся, я буду с тобой.

— А я — с тобой, — откликается Тони, и Стив решительно кивает, снова мимолетно улыбается. Затем проводит по руке Тони двумя пальцами — от этого кожа горит сильнее, чем от огня — накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Ага. Я никуда не уйду.

У Тони есть костюм, спрятанный в теле. Есть Стив. Они смогут. Он не будет… не будет лгать ему. Это их воскрешение. Их перерождение. Второй шанс. Он им воспользуется.

Тони сворачивается клубком, подстраивается под дыхание Стива, положив голову ему на колени, и засыпает.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Репульсор, фактически выполняющий ту же фукнцию, что реактор в MCU, был вживлен Тони в пятом томе. Нужен для поддержания функций тела, вроде бы (если судить по другим "носителям"), дает бонусы к физическим и интеллектуальным параметрам.
> 
> [2] Отсылка к Avengers, v 5, # 44
> 
> [3] В комиксах Стив постарел до своего "реального возраста", потому что действие сыворотки было нейтрализовано. С конца личного седьмого тома и дальше он бодрый, но дряхлый старикан. :)
> 
> [4] Экстремис в комиксах - высокотехнологичный вирус, который "переписывает" генетический код человека, улучшает его "характеристики". Тони использовал Экстремис на себе в первой арке личного 4 тома. избавился от него в 5 личном томе.
> 
> [5] Подробности - в Avengers, vol 5; Стив настолько возмущен поведением Иллюминатов и Рида с Тони в частности, что устраивает на них буквально охоту. И очень гневается на старых друзей. :)
> 
> [6] После событий Гражданки Тони стирает свое сознание. Потом возвращает, но без некоторых воспоминаний, охватывающих в числе прочего и события собственно Гражданской войны.
> 
> [7] Мир Мстителей - новая команда, которую Стив и Тони собирают в Avengers, vol 5
> 
> [8] Отсылка к New Avengers, vol 3
> 
> [9] По словам автора, здесь дается отсылка на броню-симбионт, которую Тони носил в мини-серии Superior Iron Man. Однако непосредственно в костях пряталась другая броня, под названием Bleeding Edge
> 
> [10] Отсылка к первому Бэттлворду, собранному по принципу лоскутного одеяла из разных миров.
> 
> [11] Тони Старк в комиксах - завязавший алкоголик. О его пагубной привычке и ее последствиях можно почитать в личной арке Demon in the bottle.  
> В Superior Iron Man Тони возвращается к пагубной привычке.


End file.
